


my friendly neighborhood demon ghost from hell

by seratonins



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Demons, F/F, Ghosts, Nayeon is a mess, Pining, Roommates, demon!tzuyu, idiots in LOVEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonins/pseuds/seratonins
Summary: "Fuck," she curses, and it's the first time she's ever heard her curse. "I forgot I still had them on.""Tzuyu!"Tzuyu sighs."Let me explain," she begins, as her fucking horns retract into her head. God, Nayeon's gonna need so much therapy after this.or, nayeon doesn't believe in the paranormal. tzuyu is a demon ghost who has to drag her to the pits of hell. this is what we in the fanfiction business like to call "conflict."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Chou Tzuyu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	my friendly neighborhood demon ghost from hell

**Author's Note:**

> this just came to me cause i love demon!tzuyu... enjoy!!!

Nayeon's new roommate is... weird.

And no, she isn't exaggerating, believe it or not -- she lives with Jeongyeon, who is already the weirdest person in the entire world (she'd once made ham strawberries with black pepper and cheese for dinner, God knows where she got that idea from but Nayeon spent a week locked inside a bathroom after that), so this new Tzuyu chick has some serious issues to make Nayeon feel like something's really off.

First of all, she's like, dirty rich. She wears Gucci belts and leather jackets that cost a fortune and she even has a pair of LouVuittons laying around. Which would be fine if it weren't for the fact that Nayeon's apartment is a literal shoebox and both Jeongyeon and her weren't starving (Okay, maybe it's not that bad. Jeongyeon works at a coffee shop down the block and Nayeon's fashion business will start blooming soon she promises). Tzuyu and her Versace boots can clearly afford something ten times better, so what the hell is she doing in downtown Seol? Jeongyeon thinks its drugs and when she says it Jihyo rolls her eyes, but now Nayeon isn't so sure it isn't actually true.

Second, she has someone on her phone saved as 'Satan', and Nayeon isn't going to pretend like she doesn't have Sana's number saved as 'Demon from down the hall' but 'Satan' only calls Tzuyu at three AM. So? What's up with that?

The third reason is that she acts... like a robot? Nayeon had once made boiled eggs for breakfast and Tzuyu acted like it was Gourmet, asking how the egg had 'solidified' — she kept talking about it for weeks after. And she doesn't know how to use basic utilities. When she found out what an oven did one would think she saw a ghost. Nayeon swears she heard her murmur something about _'needing one of these in Hell._ ' Jeongyeon shrugs and says she's never been to Taiwan so she can't judge when Nayeon brings it up, but she can't shake off the feeling that something's incredibly off.

Fourth. She makes Nayeon really nervous. And it has nothing to do with the fact that she's the prettiest girl she's ever met (possibly human being?).

So yes, excuse Nayeon's rudeness but Chou Tzuyu is weird.

To be fair, no one can ever replace Jihyo. Jihyo is the Greek goddess of apartment roommates, a divine being among mortals. She was the one who bought the snacks when Jeongyeon wasn't looking, 'cause Jeongyeon thinks she's the dad of the apartment and always nags about money, nevermind that she acts like a sixty-year-old man half of the time; the one who did the dishes; the only one who could stop Nayeon from stabbing Jeongyeon. For God's Sake, the woman would _vacuum_. Unprompted. So yeah, Jihyo is an irreplaceable asset. Too bad she got a girlfriend and moved down the hall.

She's sitting in her living room, sewing the final touches of a girl's prom dress commission when someone opens the door and Tzuyu walks in drenched and covered in soap.

"Nayeon," she almost whines. "The washing machine did the thing again."

Nayeon puts down the needle and sighs.

"You mean you opened it while it was still in cycle?"

"Yes."

"I'll get a towel."

Standing up and later returning with a small baby blue towel, Nayeon approaches the taller girl and starts to help her dry off. Girl's been living here for a month and she still doesn't know how washing machines work.

"You know, I can't believe you're even more useless than me at this house cleaning stuff," she mumbles, pressing on the other girl's soaked shirt. "When I was in High School and still lived off of my parents' shit load of money, I didn't even know how to tie my own shoes."

"It is hard," Tzuyu comments as she dries off her hair. "To tie your shoes, I mean."

Nayeon stares.

"But chores are also very difficult," she continues. "I was also very... fortunate when I was in uh, High School. My father had a lot of employees who would do everything for us. So me and my sisters never had to do anything ourselves."

"I didn't know you had any sisters," Nayeon frowns a bit. In all honesty, she knows almost nothing about her.

"Not by blood," she clarifies, still dabbing the towel on her hair. "But they are like my adopted siblings. I haven't seen them since I moved here."

Nayeon hums, listening intently. "Why not?"

Tzuyu thinks a bit before answering.

"We're on different missions."

"Missions?" Nayeon frowns again. "Like, the Christian thing?"

Tzuyu smiles slightly.

"Yes, exactly like the Christian things."

So, now Nayeon knows three things about Tzuyu: one, she has two sisters. Two, her family is probably very rich (although she kind of already knew this one), and three, she's a Christian. Maybe this could explain how weird she is, perhaps just a little.

Nayeon feels a little bad for judging her — in all honesty, she kind of reminds her of herself. Tzuyu wasn't nearly as awful as Nayeon was in High School (she was every teenage girl's nightmare story, to be completely honest, the rich mean girl that treated everyone horribly that ended up with no friends and money by the time college rolled around) but she seems very dependent on the 'privileged' lifestyle. When Nayeon had left her parents' house and promised to never go back, she was completely lost left to her own devices. She isn't amazing at housekeeping now, but she isn't awful either and that's as good as it'll get, honestly.

"Jeongyeon left," she tells her when she comes home after grocery shopping, trying to balance three bags on her hands. "Help me out, would ya?"

Tzuyu quickly comes to her aid and with her help, they finally reach the kitchen and put down the bags.

"Will she be home for dinner?" The taller girl asks, already taking the groceries out and ready to start storing them.

"I don't think so, she and Jihyo are going to the movies with Momo to see that Cats musical," she shakes her head. "I think it's just us for dinner this time."

"Oh..." she trails off, and Nayeon wants to frown at the sound but she holds the instinct back.

"We can order pizza," she comments later, as silence fills the room.

Tzuyu bites her lip. "I was thinking of cooking today."

Nayeon does frown this time.

"Really?"

Listen, Jeongyeon is no Remi the rat from Ratatouille, but she is clearly the only one capacitated enough to go near an oven or an open flame in the apartment. Nayeon just never learned to cook, and Tzuyu once set a piece of bread on fire trying to make toast. Not worth it.

"Yes," she nods enthusiastically, a sweet smile dancing on her lips. "I have been watching the Youtube."

"Cooking tutorials?" Nayeon clarifies for her, and she nods again, giggling.

"Yes, exactly, the Youtube cooking tutorials."

Tzuyu's smile makes something inside Nayeon flip, and she doesn't have the heart to tell her no when her eyes dance like that under the kitchen light. So she just nods.

"Okay," she says. "But I'll help you."

They spend their time cooking and following the instructions — turns out Tzuyu wants to make meatloaf and boiled eggs, which should be almost easy if they are careful enough. Nayeon is heating up the stove as Tzuyu prepares the meat while simultaneously looking at her phone screen, and she feels a pang of pride on her chest.

"I'm happy you've decided to cook for us," she tells her. "Well, just me now I guess."

Tzuyu smiles a little at her, almost shyly.

"I wanted to do something nice."

"It is nice," she nods. "I don't really know how to cook either, I never learned."

Tzuyu pauses the video, interested in what she has to say.

"Why not?"

"I didn't really need to," she shrugged. "My family was really rich, and we had chefs or takeout all the time. My parents didn't know how to cook either, and they weren't around half of the time, so..."

"My father never let us do anything ourselves, either." She nods, understanding her situation. "He is very protective of us. He prohibited me to move, but since I'm already twenty-one he can't do anything to stop me."

Nayeon hums in understanding. Her parents' rules and discipline never seemed to come from a caring place, but she knew how Tzuyu felt — she had been that girl three years ago.

Tzuyu falls into silence for a bit, as if pondering whether to speak or not. Finally, her curiosity seems to get the best of her. "You spoke about them in past tense," she begins. "What happened to your parents?"

"Oh, they are alive, don't worry," she chuckled a little bit, but the sound came out bitter. "I left. They wanted me to be part of their company, I wanted to study fashion, my mom almost beat me up and I ran the fuck away from there."

The taller girl bites her lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she shrugs again, stirring the water to see if it's near-boiling. It's still painful, but she doesn't mind talking about it half as much. "I got my degree in fashion and now I'm starving but I'm pretty happy. And I got Jeong and Jihyo who are like my family now."

Tzuyu ponders again, unsure, and Nayeon is about to make another comment to lighten up the mood when she feels a hand grip her shoulder.

"You have me as well."

Tzuyu's eyes are really intense, sometimes. Nayeon feels like she has to look away, and her eyes fall to the ground.

"Yean, I do," she smiles a bit, and as soon as Tzuyu lifts her hand the moment is gone and they go back to cooking.

Tzuyu does end up burning the eggs in the end, and the meatloaf is overcooked to the point where the edges of it are crisp black, but Nayeon doesn't actually mind when Tzuyu looks so happy and proud of herself, so eats it with a smile of her own.

"I swear this movie sucks," Jeongyeon murmurs as Jihyo clings to her arm, hiding her face there. They are watching some paranormal movie with Tzuyu, who looks completely unfazed by the whole thing, as Nayeon sews away a skirt for a client while stealing glances at the TV.

"Then why are you making us watch it?!" Jihyo shrieks in horror.

"'Cause I like the adrenaline rush," she jokes, but still cowards at the screen when the ghost shows up.

"Tzuyu, come here for a sec," Nayeon calls, and Tzuyu walks towards her. She's been using her as a mannequin for this project since the client is more or so her height. She measures the waist quickly, needles on her mouth as she writes down the measurements.

“Do you like horror movies?” Tzuyu asks, sucking in her tummy a bit so Nayeon can use the measuring tape on her.

“Yeah, I guess,” she says, distractedly. “Just not ghost ones. Or demon ones.”

“Why not?”

She shrugs a bit. “I don’t really believe in paranormal stuff.”

“Nayeon, you’ll regret saying that when I die and haunt you,” Jihyo calls, face still hidden in Jeongyeon’s arm.

She chuckles. “I’m older than you, what makes you think you’ll die first?”

Jihyo shrieks in horror at the screen at the same time that Jeongyeon gasps.

“Jeongyeon will kill me of stress first if she keeps making me watch these stupid movies!”

“I agree with you,” Tzuyu nods towards Nayeon. “These movies are stupid.”

“You don’t believe in ghosts, Tzu?” Jeongyeon asks from the couch.

“Oh, I do, I just think these movies are dumb,” she frowns. “Demons are way prettier than that.”

Nayeon raises an eyebrow at her. Tzuyu doesn’t say anything else.

“Okay, I’m done,” she says after a few minutes, helping Tzuyu out of the skirt. “You can go back to your movie if you want.”

Tzuyu blushes a bit. “Do you mind if I watch you work for a bit?”

Oh. Now Nayeon’s blushing too.

“Not at all,” she shakes her head, as Jihyo and Jeong yell at the screen because the protagonist is entering a dark room on her own. “Do you like fashion too?”

“A little,” she admits. “I just enjoy watching you work. You’re very focused and hardworking.”

Nayeon’s blush deepens even more, if that’s even possible.

“Well, I like sewing,” she nods, looking everywhere but her. “And I promised this would be done by Sunday.”

“You’ll get there,” Tzuyu says, genuinely, ‘cause Tzuyu doesn’t know how to be anything else. Nayeon really likes that about her.

“Thank you for your help, I don’t think I could pull this off without you,” she confesses, still blushing. “Jeong and Jihyo are very helpful, but you keep me going.”

Nayeon omits the part where Tzuyu was the entire inspiration for this garment, or her past five commissions as well. She doesn’t need to know all that, and Nayeon doesn’t even understand it herself either.

On month two, Tzuyu can fully control a toaster and for a blissful full two weeks the apartment smells of nothing but toast and zero things are set on fire. Jeongyeon is so happy she throws a party and Jihyo, Momo, Sana and Mina all show up. Nayeon sets up decorations which are just cheap small bread stickers from the Chinese shop downstairs, but Tzuyu blows balloons until the floor is almost entirely covered with them. She even makes toast appetizers.

Tzuyu is so happy one would think she won the lottery. She’s so pretty Nayeon sometimes thinks she can’t breathe when she looks at her, especially when she smiles like that.

Momo and Jihyo make out in a corner, laughing at how ridiculous everything is, while Mina, Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu spend the night chatting. Logically, Sana spends the entire evening at Tzuyu's hip, because Sana is shameless that way. Nayeon feels something inside her tug at the sight, but she just looks away. Tzuyu doesn't seem to mind, so why should she?

"Are Momo and Jihyo done dry humping on my couch?" she asks, a little annoyed.

"It was her couch once too, you know," Sana lifts an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it’s my rundown blue love seat full of fleas now," she answers back. "She can buy it if she wants it back."

"If you had a girlfriend you'd be all over her too," Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, Mina nodding along beside her.

"They are cute."

"They are gross," she rolls her eyes. "Someone get them a room, preferably out of my apartment."

Sana frowns, "Boo! Mean Nayeon!"

"Party pooper!"

"How long have they been dating?" Tzuyu interrupts them, Sana holding her arm around hers. Nayeon looks away quickly.

"A year and three months," Mina replies, nodding. "But they've been in love since we moved down the hall."

Tzuyu smiles a little. "That's sweet."

" _Very_ ," Nayeon rolls her eyes, standing up from the couch. "Anyone else want some toast?"

"You're being so mean today, Nayeonnie," Sana giggles. "When's the last time you've dated?"

Jeongyeon gapes. " _Ooo_ h!"

"Here we go," Mina purses her lips in annoyance.

"Just asking~"

"First, you're the worst," she glares at Sana, who shrugs and Jeongyeon starts laughing because _fuck you too, Jeongyeon_. "Second... two months ago. Don't say a word."

Sana gasps.

"No way."

"Shut up!" Nayeon feels her ears start heating up, and she can't look at any of her friends in the eye. Especially Tzuyu, who she has been seemingly avoiding the entire night.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Mina is quick to reassure her.

"It's not that much, bimbo," Jeongyeon jokingly pushes Sana, who feigns offense.

"Ouch."

"Last date I had told me I had ugly teeth," Nayeon confesses, looking at the ground in shame. "He was an asshole and it's stupid, but, you know..."

The room suddenly grows serious, and Jeongyeon's face hardens fairly quickly.

"I'll kill him."

Nayeon just rolls her eyes. "I think not, G.I. Jeongyeon."

"Then I will!" Sana exclaimed. "What's his name?!"

"We can't kill him but we can seriously maim him," Mina nodded along with her friends. "Less jail time. And even less if we're a big group. Momo! Jihyo! Come here!"

As her friends continue to plot a murder in her living room (and other serious felonies), Nayeon takes the empty food plates back to the kitchen sink, quietly and in silence. Nayeon tries to ignore what happened on that last date, but sometimes her mind reminds her and she feels uncomfortable and unwanted, and those days she doesn't even feel like getting out of bed. It brings back memories she doesn't want to have.

"I think your teeth are really pretty."

Nayeon turns around a little too quickly, absolutely started and with a hand over her chest to find Tzuyu at the end of the kitchen, staring.

"Jesus," she pants. "You almost killed me."

"Sorry," she looks a bit embarrassed for a second, but she quickly grows serious again. "But I really do mean it."

"What?"

"Your teeth are really cute," she says, again, approaching her this time. "Like a bunny. They are unique."

Oh.

" _Oh_."

Nayeon's face heats up faster than she thought it would, and she's pretty sure Tzuyu can't miss the pink on her cheeks, but she doesn't stop anyway.

“I mean it,” Tzuyu nods again, reassuring her. Awkwardly.

“I was popular in High School,” Nayeon begins a little shakily, and she doesn’t understand why but she feels like she can tell her everything. “Really popular. And mean. And there was this guy, Hyunjin, who I really liked. And we made out once at a party and then he told all of his friends that I had rat teeth and they got in the way the entire time. I kind of deserved it, I guess, but --”

"Please don't be ashamed of them," Tzuyu pleads, now actually in front of her, and Tzuyu places a hand on her shoulder that feels like it burns. She's so... intense, it’s disorienting sometimes. "I really like them. They are cute — uh, you're cute. That guy doesn't know what he's missing out on, because you're amazing. And whoever that Hyunjin is, he’s stupid. You’re amazing. You’re… you’re…" and she trails off, not finding the words and giving up shortly after. “Don’t be upset, please.”

Nayeon's insides light on fire. She's so stunned she can't even speak. Still, she manages to croak out an:

"Okay."

Tzuyu nods. "Okay."

A beat of silence passes, and Tzuyu drops her hand from Nayeon's shoulder awkwardly before she speaks again.

"Why were you avoiding me?" she asks, and Nayeon's blood suddenly runs cold because she doesn't know why either.

"What?" She asks, ignoring her gaze.

"You wouldn't look at me today," she continues, genuinely confused, scrunching her nose cutely in a way only Tzuyu can be. "Everything was fine until the party started."

"I'm not avoiding you, Tzuyu," she shakes her head, turning to face the kitchen sink and turning the faucet on. "I just have a lot on my mind. I still have to finish that girl's homecoming dress tomorrow."

"Oh..." she bites her lip. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she sighs, a little annoyed. "Just tired."

Tzuyu nods, clearly sensing her annoyance. "Okay. Good conversation."

"Yes," she nods, stupidly so, but her mind is going a thousand miles per second.

Only when Tzuyu walks away Nayeon feels like she can finally breathe again.

Nayeon can't really sleep after that. Her mind keeps replaying their kitchen conversation since everyone left and she, Tzuyu, Jihyo who decided to stay and help out, and Jeong were left to clean. Tzuyu still seemed ecstatic from the party, and Jeongyeon and Jihyo were too busy joking around to notice Nayeon's silence.

She decided to head back to bed quickly after that, and she locked herself in her room in hopes of early sleep but now here she is, two AM sharp still turning around, her mind and heart racing.

Tzuyu is strange. Now it's not a bad thing. She's so sweet, nice and determined... and so genuine. She's like no one Nayeon's ever met, and when she looks at her the way she does, so truthfully, her gaze so honest; she takes her breath away.

Nayeon's not sure if she is or not flirting with her, and if she is she's pretty bad at it, but somehow it doesn't stop Nayeon's heart from skipping a few beats. She recognizes now why she was as bitter around her today as she linked arms with Sana — and she hates it.

She feels like screaming into her pillow. Tzuyu is amazing… too amazing even. She deserves someone better than her. She has barely any money and her family and everyone she went to High School with hates her. Tzuyu and Sana could be a cute couple. She does yell into her pillow then. _Okay, this is ridiculous_ , she thinks. She needs to handle this like the adult she legally is. She’ll tell Tzuyu she doesn’t want anything romantic happening between them, and maybe she’ll break her heart but at least she’ll be with someone better.

Realizing its now three AM, and figuring Tzuyu is awake because she's a night owl, Nayeon rolls out of bed and forces herself into the hallway, but as soon as she's in front of Tzuyu's room she falters.

She doesn't even know what to say. This is ridiculous.

But before she can turn around and leave, she notices that the light coming from Tzuyu's room is bright orange... like fire, and there’s smoke coming out of the room. Nayeon's eyes widen like plates, and impulsively, like everything she does, opens the door with a scream of " _Tzuyu_!"

And Tzuyu turns around, horrified. And she has horns.

Nayeon stops in her tracks.

"What the fuck?!" She yells, looking around the room. Not only Tzuyu has horns, but she's also standing in the middle of a ring of fire, strange Latin symbols around her room that shine bright red like blood.

"Who is there, Lucifer?" A voice speaks into the room, void and deep, raspy; and Nayeon's eyes widen even more.

" _Lucifer_?!"

"No one, daddy!" Tzuyu yells. "I have to go, bye!"

And just like that, the ring of fire disappears as so do the red symbols. Except Tzuyu's horns remain on the top of her head, and she looks positively terrified.

"So..."

"What the fuck?" Nayeon yells, feeling like she's losing her mind. "Lucifer? _What the fuck_?!"

Tzuyu winces.

"Would you believe me if I said you're dreaming?"

"What the fuck is going on, Tzuyu?! Is this a joke?" she frowns, looking for Jeongyeon under Tzuyu's bed but finding nothing. "Haha, Jeongyeon, real funny!"

"Shh, shh," she grabs Nayeon's arm and drags her to the bed (and Nayeon hates that despite being absolutely petrified she still feels a bolt of electricity run through her body when she does), and she sits there as Tzuyu closes the door quietly. "You'll wake her up."

Nayeon ignores her. "Why the fuck do you have horns, Tzuyu? And what was that voice? What's going on?!"

"Fuck," she curses, and it's the first time she's ever heard her curse. "I forgot I still had them on."

"Tzuyu!"

Tzuyu sighs.

"Let me explain," she begins, as her fucking horns retract into her head. God, Nayeon's gonna need so much therapy after this. "So... I may or may not be a demon ghost from Hell."

Nayeon is about to pass out. She hides her face on her hands.

"Of course you are."

"My real name is Lucifer," Tzuyu continues explaining, cringing after every word. "And my dad is Satan. And my sisters are also demons. And I have horns."

"Fuck," she whines.

"Still, just call me Tzuyu."

"What the fuck?!" Nayeon yells to no one in particular. "Fuck! What's even going on?!"

Tzuyu cringes again but says nothing as Nayeon stands up and starts walking around the room anxiously, holding her head on her hands and pacing frustratedly around a room that was on fire two minutes ago, yelling all types of insults as her mind races.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?!" she exclaims, anger turning her ears red.

"Would you have believed me?" Tzuyu frowns. "I'm Tzuyu, a demon ghost, actually my name is Lucifer, can I be your new roommate? Would you have believed me?"

Nayeon frowns, knowing Tzuyu is right, but she still shakes her head.

"You should've told me anyway!"

"I'm sorry for lying," Tzuyu does have the decency to look ashamed, and Nayeon bites her lip because she doesn't like to see her like this at all. "I just didn't want you to hate me."

Silence falls between them, and Nayeon's anger and confusion finally settle enough for her to feel like she can breathe again.

"I'm sorry for freaking out," she sighs, sitting next to Tzuyu in her bed.

Tzuyu nods, looking at her with a sincere apologetic gaze.

"I understand."

So her new roommate is a demon ghost from Hell. Okay, she can live with that. As long as Tzuyu doesn't conjure more demons into her apartment, she'd still rather not lose her.

"Okay," she nods, slowly taking in the situation. "Okay. We can work with this."

"Please don't tell anyone," Tzuyu begs, grabbing onto her arm as she pleads. "Please, my father is..."

"Satan, got it," she nods. "I'm pretty sure I know what he can do. I won't say anything."

Tzuyu sighs in relief, letting go just to place a hand on hers, and Nayeon's heart flutters inside her chest. Damn it. "Thank you, Nayeon."

“Of course,” she nods.

“There’s something else I have to tell you,” Tzuyu winces again after a few beats of silence, and Nayeon frowns.

“What is it?”

“Remember that mission I told you about?” Nayeon remembers. _I guess by father she meant Satan,_ she thinks. Now her absolute cluelessness made a lot more sense. Actually, everything made a lot more sense. The three AM calls, the weird stories...

“Yes…?”

“My mission was to drag you to Hell.”

So, apparently, this is the deal: Tzuyu was finally of age for her first mission as a demon, and her Father assigned her Im Nayeon, who was an awful, rich mean girl who made everyone’s lives in High School miserable. Her father assigned her the identity of Chou Tzuyu, and soon enough she was knocking on her apartment door to meet the miserable, awful Im Nayeon to kill her in two to seven business days.

But something went wrong.

“I know you,” she tells her. “From the moment you've opened that door I knew you were not evil.”

Naturally, Nayeon spends approximately three working days locked inside her room. She tells Jeongyeon she’s down with the flu, but she just spends her days in bed, thinking and thinking and thinking.

Tzuyu knocks on her door every three hours.

“I’m sorry…” she murmurs into it, but Nayeon thinks it’s better this way. If she’s going to be dragged to the depths of Hell any time soon, she doesn’t want to keep developing feelings for Satan’s daughter. Still, knowing she’s hurting makes Nayeon want to reach through the door and hold her tight.

Maybe she deserves to burn in Hell, anyway. She did suck in High School after all, and she could never erase how mean and bitchy she had been back then – no matter how much she had changed, her past would still catch up to her one way or another.

Tzuyu knocks again when the clock strikes six PM.

She doesn’t say sorry this time.

“Nayeon, I won’t let him take you. I promise.”

She finds the strength to get up from bed and open the door slightly, just to take one look at her.

“Tzuyu, just give it up,” she shakes her head.

“No,” she all but growls. She looks so happy to see her though. “No, he won’t take you, I promise.”

“It’s okay,” she tries to reassure her, but Tzuyu throws the door open and she sees the taller girl frantic, almost crying.

“No!” she shakes her head. “You’ve changed. You’re not the girl you used to be, and back then wasn’t even your fault either, because your parents sucked. You don’t deserve it! I won’t let him take you, Nayeon. I mean it, I’ll try everything, whatever, just --”

A tear falls down her cheek. Nayeon’s never seen her cry, and her heart tugs at the sight.

“Tzu…”

She can’t help but open her arms and hug her. Tzuyu is surprised at first, but melts into the touch almost instantly when she catches up, and soon she is hugging back fiercely like she doesn’t want to let go. Nayeon doesn't, either. They spend a while like that, just holding each other.

“I’ll talk to my dad,” Tzuyu nods into Nayeon’s hair. She’s way taller than her, so she has to crouch a little. “I promise I won’t let him take you.”

“Okay,” she nods back at her. “I trust you, Tzu.”

“I’ll call my sisters, Dahyun and Chaeyoung,” she tells her. “We’ll plan something.”

Nayeon sighs into the embrace.

"Thank you."

Dahyun and Chaeyoung are peculiar. They don’t look like demons, but neither does Tzuyu -- they do look like they are ready to snap someone’s neck when she opens the door, though. Dahyun has blue hair and a smile that’s sharp as knives, and Chaeyoung has short black hair that's tied into a ponytail and she’s wearing paint-stained jeans. They take one look at Tzuyu, who is drinking some tea in the living room and nod.

Tzuyu wordlessly gets up and walks towards them, standing next to Nayeon for a moment.

“I’ll be back,” she tells her, and Nayeon nods.

“Okay.”

But before she fully walks away, Nayeon grabs her by the hand and hugs her, just in case something, _anything_ goes wrong, and holds tight for a few seconds until Tzuyu hugs her back just as fiercely as last time.

“Please be safe,” she whispers. If something actually happens to her… Nayeon won't be able to live with it.

“I’ll be okay.”

Soon enough, the hug ends and Tzuyu and her sisters are out of her apartment. Nayeon just looks at them go, anxiousness settling in her stomach.

“All this for a human,” Dahyun murmurs as they walk away.

Nayeon swears she hears Tzuyu answer back, “She’s not just a human.”

Its three AM and Nayeon is turning and turning on her bed, worrying about Tzuyu who still hasn’t come home and feeling sick of having to pretend everything’s all right with Jeongyeon when everything’s just going wrong. She wonders how Tzuyu is doing, if she’s safe, if she’ll ever see her again…

Maybe she can be a little selfish this time. If she returns, and Tzuyu wants to be with her too. Maybe Nayeon can let herself be happy this time. Nayeon doesn’t think she can let Tzuyu go now, because the thought of never seeing her again makes her want to cry all over again. She can’t see herself without her, and when, exactly, did she grow so attached to this demon? Her head and heart hurt a little to much, so she sits to head to the bathroom and grab a glass of water.

That’s when her room starts catching on fire.

Except it’s not her entire room, it’s just a specific circle on the floor, and Nayeon gasps as her room shines bright orange, as her walls become red as thousands of incomprehensible symbols are scribbled on them and Tzuyu appears in the middle of the ring of fire, horns and all.

She’ll never get used to that.

But Tzuyu is here, so that’s all that matters.

Just as she’s about to fully assimilate what’s happening, the ring of fire is gone and so are all the symbols, and her room is dark again.

“Tzuyu!” She yells, impulsively, as she always is, and throws her arms around her in a hug.

Tzuyu hugs back almost immediately this time, and Nayeon can sense the happiness vibrating inside her.

“I did it! I did it!” she celebrates, somehow lifting Nayeon off the floor as she spins her around in her excitement. “I did it!”

Nayeon enjoys the moment for a second, laughing before asking her how in the hell she even managed to that, and when she does Tzuyu places her on the floor gently, but still doesn’t let her go.

“Dubu and Chaeng helped, of course,” she nods into her hair, hugging her even tighter. “But we did it. We found an angel, her name’s Elkie -- she helped us out. We told her what happened and she talked to God. Your soul isn’t damned anymore.”

“God,” she chuckles, holding equally tight. “ _God_ , this has been so crazy.”

They stay there, hugging and holding each other too long again for it to not mean anything -- but soon Nayeon feels uneasiness overtake her again, and she steps away to look at her demon friend in the eyes.

“I’m so thankful, Tzu,” she says, quickly. “I really am. But, does this mean you… you’ll leave? Go on another mission?”

Tzuyu tenses immediately.

“I don’t know,” she confesses.

“I don’t want you to go,” Nayeon bites her lip, her earlier excitement turning into an almost desperation. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Tzuyu looks like the wind has been knocked out of her. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

The air around them grows heavier and heavier, and Nayeon’s uneasiness grows and grows until it forms a lump in her throat.

“Then don’t,” Nayeon all but cries. “Don’t leave. Stay. With me. I’ll hide you, whatever. We can move to Taiwan and change our names. I’ll ask my mom for money or something, no matter how much I hate her. And we’ll live in the streets at first but we’ll find something soon, I promise. Jeongyeon and Jihyo can come and visit us in the summer and –”

Nayeon suddenly can’t talk because Tzuyu’s lips are on her own, claiming them softly and gently, with her hands latching onto her waist as if to not startle her. The feeling is so overwhelming Nayeon opens her eyes in surprise, but quickly catches on and lets her hands rest on Tzuyu’s neck, responding in kind. Her lips taste like berries, sweet like only Tzuyu can be. The kiss is honest, a bit clumsy and awkward, like they've always been.

However the sensation soon becomes too much, and the kiss quickly turns hungry, possessive, as Nayeon starts running her fingers through Tzuyu’s hair, and she feels her insides grow on fire as Tzuyu, a bit inexperienced, responds just as passionately. When Nayeon parts for a bit on air, Tzuyu bites her lip and she can't help the moan that comes out of her. She holds her so tight she might leave marks, but Nayeon feels as desperate as she shows she is.

Tzuyu parts for air, momentarily staring at her with heavy dark eyes, and Nayeon's breath sharpens.

“I’m not leaving you,” she tells her, then plants kisses on her neck. “Not now, not ever.”

“Good,” Nayeon sighs, clinging to her. “Good, because I think I might love you, you demon.”

Tzuyu laughs against her neck, and Nayeon feels a cold shiver run down her spine, want mixing with affection. Tzuyu looks up to her, nothing but love and honesty in her eyes.

“I love you too, human.”

Nayeon thinks they’ll be okay. Tzuyu may not know how to use a washing machine or a frying pan, but she does know how to kiss and for now, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @/seratoninz


End file.
